


No Doubt

by mulderbaby



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e02 Drive, F/M, Hurt Fox Mulder, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderbaby/pseuds/mulderbaby
Summary: Fictober Day 10Prompt: “I did. What about it?”
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	No Doubt

Mulder’s body was nearly motionless on the less-comfortable-than-average motel bed, his pale blue work shirt unbuttoned down to his sternum, his hair a tousled heap of chestnut brown locks. Scully took note of this as she stood in the bathroom over the sink, ringing out a warm washcloth.

Of course he blames himself. She thinks with an exasperated sigh as she shuts the faucet off and makes her way back into the bedroom.

The storm that had been brewing since their unconventional arrival here had finally come to a head, and now, the only sound that filled the room was the pitter-patter of raindrops colliding with the dusty motel room window, with an occasional gust of wind here and there.

“You know, Mulder.” She starts as she sits on the edge of the bed, diligently placing the washcloth across his forehead, positioning it in such a way that would ensure that the pounding he complained of would be gone by morning at the very latest.

He looks up at her with eyes which are exhausted yet expectant, anticipating whatever it was she has to say. “There’s a Karl Kraus quote I’ve been thinking about a lot lately.” She strokes his hair gently, as though she wanted to make sure she didn’t miss a single strand. “Hm?” He mumbles softly, his soft green eyes struggling to stay alert as the sheer comfort her touch overtakes him.

“He said that a weak man, has doubts before a decision..” her hand makes its way down from his messy hair to the exposed skin of his chest. Warm and soft and so Mulder. She wonders quietly what more she could ask for, using her fingertip to trace the shape of his heart as it beats underneath her touch. “And that a strong man,” She looks up from her finger painting to meet his eyes. “Has them afterwards…”

Her hand pauses its ministrations as she searches his face for some sign that she’s gotten through to him. The little twitch of the corner of his mouth indicates that maybe there is hope, so she continues, her delicate fingertips like a blanket on his skin, flooding him with warmth and comfort.

“Mulder.. I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but you do know that you did everything you possibly could for him, don’t you?”

He answers her question with a deep sigh, his eyes wandering over to her small, silk pajama-clad figure beside him, wondering what he ever did to deserve her. After everything he’d put her through, her tenderness and compassion toward him had never dared waver.

“Maybe I did.” He gives her a sad smile. “But it wasn’t enough, was it?” He pauses for a moment. “Seems to be a pattern forming here.”

She narrows her eyes at the implications of his words. Her Mulder had convinced himself, for whatever reason, that nothing he did would ever be ‘good enough’, that he would never be enough for anyone.

“Scoot, Mulder.”

“Huh?”

“Just scoot.” She insists as she climbs beside him into the bed.

“Scully, what-”

He is taken aback as she snuggles up against him, certainly not the first time she’s done this, but it has always been off the clock, on his couch or hers, or in her bed after the longer, more exhausting cases. He revels in the warmth, the security of her embrace, the way her hair tickles his chest and her petite but strong hands grip the back of his shirt. For the first time in the last 24 hours, he smiles.

“Mulder.” She murmurs against his chest before looking up to meet his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“You’re more than enough for me.”

She snuggles even closer, nuzzling his cheek and before he can respond with some deadpan comment, the world around them comes to a halt, as her soft lips crash against his own. To say he is speechless when she eventually breaks the kiss, would be an understatement. He expects to see fear in her eyes, or regret- definitely regret. Instead, she wears a content little smile, her eyes sparkling and her lips plump and freshly kissed. Kissed by him.

“Did you just-”

“Yes I did. What about it?”

She kisses him again, more playfully this time and couldn’t be more pleased with the grin that spreads across his face. She strokes his cheek gently and he can’t resist stealing one more kiss which she gladly reciprocates, her fingers combing gently through the back of his hair.

“Scully?” He murmurs against her hair as he wraps her up in his arms.

“Mhm?” She hums contently in response, her nose pressed against his neck.

“Any doubts?”

She smiles to herself and squeezes him tighter, pressing her lips to the closest spot she could reach, just below the corner of his mouth.

It’s all the answer he needs.


End file.
